


Art for Love in the Waste

by saeal



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeal/pseuds/saeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly">dancinbutterfly</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/271681">Love in the Waste</a>. This is the scene from Chapter 8. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Love in the Waste

[](http://imgur.com/txUeQOB)  
  



End file.
